Welcome to Prison
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: After a minor incident leavs Ishimaru in jail, it's up to Mondo Oowada, famous gang leader to adjust him to the prison lifestyle ;) Damaged Goods


It was dinner time at the prison. Ishimaru wasn't feeling too hungry, it was his first day there and he really didn't want to spend it around a bunch of starving convicts. He decided instead that he would use his free time to sneak away and have a shower in peace. He knew eventually he'd have to get used to the showering situation with the others but he figured, on his first day there, the last thing he wanted to do was spend his time around a load of naked dudes. Instead, he decided to just think back on the past few weeks.  
2 weeks prior to his arrest, Ishimaru was living another fairly normal day in his fairly normal life with his fairly normal family and his fairly normal friends. His Father: an officer, his mother: passed away when he was young. He had always been a well behaved child, it's hard to believe where he's ended up. But then, sometimes it's the most normal people, the least suspected kids, who become the craziest killers. I should clarify that Ishimaru is NOT a crazy, insane killer. Yes, he did kill someone; that's the whole reason he's in this mess. But it was unintentional. It wasn't even his fault. Someone picked a fight with him in the stair well of the apartment block on the first floor. He tried to push them away but had a little too much momentum. What I'm saying is he pushed a guy over the railing, they hit the floor- bam, splat, he's dead and little Ishi's on the path for his own prison cell. And man was his dad pissed. I mean, I guess anyone's parent would be annoyed if they're son was convicted of murder, let alone if they're an officer. Well, technically the crime that was actually committed was manslaughter but Ishimaru being the little bitch he is pleaded guilty for murder instead of explaining that. What an idiot. Anyway that's not the point. Obviously he got shipped off on the next train to prison city. That's a metaphor, there was no actual train but you get the point.

A minute or so into his shower he heard some noise coming from elsewhere in the 'bathroom'. He turned around to find out what it was and came face to face with non other than famous gang leader Mondo Oowada - half naked and about to join him in the showers.  
"Hey there, newbie." He was greeted.  
"Huh?" Why was he talking to him, was he gonna get stabbed?  
"How comes you ain't eatin'. If I were you I'd get some meat on my bones instead o' wasting time showering, kid."  
"Um I-"  
"Look, kid. A cute little boy like you ain't gonna last 2 minutes in this joint if you don't get you're priorities straight. It's not like anyone here cares if ya stink anyways" He said climbing into the showers.  
"W-well you can't talk you're not eating either!" Ishimaru defended a little too hastily, immediately regretting talking back to Mondo.  
Mondo kept a straight face for a second before chuckling slightly, "You got me there kid. Just fancied showering alone for once I guess."  
"What do you mean for once?" Ishimaru questioned quietly.  
"You sure you really wanna know, kid?" Mondo smirked and laughed slightly.  
Ishimaru thought for a moment. What could he mean? "I- What?"  
"Think about it, kiddo. A bunch of dudes, all in one shower block. Gets pretty lonely in jail. And you get pretty horny too" he winked at Ishimaru.  
He looked back with a mild expression of shock and worry.  
"Just messin' with ya. Well, no. But don't worry kid, you're safe with me. Guess for you it's a blessing being that cute, shame you ended up here."  
"I- um"  
"Je'es kid. Sounds like ya never got a compliment in your life"  
Ishimaru shuffled nervously in his spot but didn't answer.  
"C'mon kid loosen up. Hey, what're ya in here for anyway?" Mondo asked.  
Ishimaru stayed silent for a moment before mumbling out, "I um... murder I ur- guess" he shuffled awkwardly awaiting a response.  
"Wow a cute little kid like you?" Mondo laughed slightly and raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Yea" Ishimaru whispered.  
"So how long you in here for then?"  
"Life"  
"Poor kid." Suddenly Mondo had a thought. "So, newbie?" He started.  
"Hm?"  
"You a virgin?" Mondo smirked at the other's response.  
"I- um I'm not comfortable talking about… this." Ishimaru whispered nervously.  
Mondo responded with a small chuckle "C'mon, kid. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone" Mondo mocked.  
"Well… yea" he muffled his voice in hopes Mondo wouldn't hear him and would drop the subject. Unfortunately for him, he had no such luck.  
"Ha, really?!" Mondo said a little too loud. "Shit, kid. I'm sorry. Man, you're lucky I like ya, kid."  
"Huh?" Ishimaru looked at Mondo with wide eyes.  
"You wouldn't last one week in this place without me looking out for ya. I mean, a cute, little, virgin ass like you? They'd eat you alive in this place."  
"Oh" Ishimaru was even more nervous than he had been before about being there. And somehow within 10 minutes he had become Mondo's… well, he didn't really know what they were at this point.  
"But man, you're seriously a virgin?" Mondo circled the conversation back round.  
Ishimaru simply stayed quiet.  
"I remember my first time." Mondo started, wistfully. "Man, she was fun, if you catch my drift. Hah, fuckin' hot too, huge tits, open for anything - and I mean 'anything'. But then, I wouldn't fuck anything less than the best" he joked. "But being in this place ain't too bad neither. Y'know, I've learnt a thing or two since being here. About pleasuring a guy. Perfected you might say. Way different to a chick but you get what you can get. I could show you some time." He winked at Ishimaru who looked away timidly. "Kidding. So anyways, how come you never lost it then? Cute kid like you, I'm sure the chicks were all over ya" Mondo queried.  
"No, I. It's not really my thing. They're… not my type." Ishimaru muttered in response.  
Mondo raised his eyebrow in suspicion at the other's response. "Not your type huh? So what are you in to then, kid?" He smirked.  
Ishimaru swallowed hard and looked away, "Doesn't matter." He muttered.  
"Yea, sure" Mondo breathed out a slight chuckle. "So what's your name then, kid?"  
"I'm Ishimaru."  
"I'm-"  
"Mondo Oowada, Gang Leader" Ishimaru cut in.  
"Yea" Mondo smiled cockily "You a fan?"  
"My dad's an officer he kind of, maybe, might've arrested you and that's why you're here" Ishimaru regretted saying the words immediately after they came out of his mouth.  
"What the fuck did you just say?!" The smile fell from his face and within a second Ishimaru was pinned with his back against the wall.  
"I'm sorry, it's not my fault but, to be fair, you did kind of deserve it, you're a gosh danged gang leader!" Ishimaru panicked, maybe he was gonna get stabbed after all. Then, to his surprise, Mondo started laughing. Just enough to make him even more nervous than before.  
"I knew I liked you, kid. You got some balls."  
Ishimaru sighed in relief.  
Then Mondo spoke up again. "But, this does mean you do kind of owe me."  
The fear returned to Ishimaru in a heart beat. What could he want? As he was pondering his possible intentions Mondo took a small step closer to where their skin was almost touching.  
Mondo leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Your dad took my life from me-" he paused and glanced down "so daddy's gonna take something from you."  
He smirked at the confused facial expression of the other male, smile growing wider as confusion turned to shock and realisation as he edged a step closer so the smaller man could feel his hardened cock. Ishimaru's breath hitched and his cock twitched at the contact. He was in danger of getting very hard right now.  
"You know, I really needed some fresh meat. I never could've dreamed they'd be as cute as you though. And a virgin too, lucky me." He whispered in his ear, nibbling at the lobe slightly before turning his head and capturing his lips in a passionate, lustful kiss, pressing one hand against Ishimaru's chest, the other moving from pinning him to the wall to snaking around his neck.  
Ishimaru was stiff at first but soon awkwardly began kissing back. Mondo moved his hand down from Ishimaru's chest and began stroking both of their cocks together. The younger of the two began to moan into the kiss as Mondo's pace quickened, causing the other to smirk, savouring each and every noise that escaped the younger's lips. Soon, Mondo pulled back from the kiss and Ishimaru rested his head against the wall behind him, breath heavy, still letting out self-censored whimpers of pleasure as Mondo continued stroking their cocks.  
"Alright, kid. You ready for stage 2?" Mondo whispered.  
Ishimaru responded with a quick nod, not entirely sure what exactly 'Stage 2' was. All he knew was that, with each new thing Mondo did to him, the more pleasure took over and his worries faded.  
"Alright then, get on your knees" Mondo told him.  
Ishimaru quickly complied and soon Mondo's hands held a tight grip in his wet, matted hair and he was slowly being forced forward onto his cock. The blonde began thrusting into the other's mouth, initially at a slow pace before building up speed, pushing deep down his throat causing the younger man to choke. He closed his eyes and a few tears fell, hidden by the running water of the showers. Ishimaru tried hard to take Mondo's entire length and before too long the task came with a greater ease. He managed to regulate his breathing as best he could with the blockage of his throat and managed to stop himself from gagging almost every time Mondo thrust in to him. Before too long Mondo pulled out completely and Ishimaru gasped for air.  
"Alright, turn around" Mondo's voice was low and husky. Ishimaru complied, slowly turning, leaning against the wall to support himself. Mondo put two fingers in his mouth to coat them in saliva. He then bent down and put the tip of one finger at the entrance of the other's ass hole. Then, slowly to ensure Ishimaru could adjust to the rare intrusion, he pushed it in to the second knuckle before stopping. "You alright?" He checked. After hearing the slight noise of approval from the other he pushed it in to the third knuckle before beginning to slowly push it in and out. As the noises Ishimaru was making changed from pained and uncomfortable to those of pleasure, Mondo added a second finger, slowing his pace ever so slightly. Ishimaru relaxed to the feeling soon and Mondo gradually brought his pace back up.  
"Y'know most people ain't this relaxed their first time. Normally takes a while longer to stretch 'em out. You sure you ain't never done this before. Late, horny nights after you've finished all your homework"  
"Wha-?! N-no" Ishimaru struggled to speak without releasing lewd moans and profanities he vowed never to so much as mutter.  
"Relax, kid. I'm just joking" Mondo chuckled slightly as he pulled his fingers from inside the other. "Alright, turn back" Ishimaru followed the instruction and looked up at Mondo, knowing what was coming next. Mondo bent slightly and hoisted the younger up, pressing his back to the wall. "Hold on" he instructed and Ishimaru latched on to his shoulders, wrapping his legs loosely around Mondo's toned flesh. "'Kay, kid. This is gonna hurt." Mondo muttered, kissing Ishimaru passionately in an attempt to distract the younger male slightly as he lined up his cock and slowly lowered him on to it. Ishimaru winced in pain and emitted a few muffled sounds of discomfort in to Mondo's mouth. Mondo responded by re-angling him in an attempt to hit his prostate, hoping the pleasure would outweigh the pain when suddenly Ishimaru threw his head back and erupted with a loud scream of pleasure. After hearing the younger male was okay, Mondo quickened his pace, lowering and raising Ishimaru to match his own vague thrusts.  
Overcome by euphoria, the immense pleasure clouding his mind and blocking his usual judgement, Ishimaru was finally releasing every single last drop of his pent up sexual frustration with a string of curses his rational mind would never allow him to speak and moans that could put a porn star to shame.  
Before too long Ishimaru was reaching his climax and soon was coming onto both his and Mondo's chest; the hot water still raining down on them, washing away the fluids. His muscles tightened around Mondo and a few thrusts later the older male was also coming inside of Ishimaru. Mondo lowered Ishimaru to the floor and stood still for a moment in the stream of the shower.  
"You're impressive, newbie. Came without me even touchin' ya"  
Ishimaru didn't reply. He looked up at Mondo but was not yet in the state to form a response.  
"We should definitely do this again some time, next time you wanna skip out on lunch let me know." He grabbed his towel and turned to leave the showers, looking back for only a moment. "I'll see ya around then" As he was almost out of sight he waved without turning "Welcome to prison, kid" he called behind him.  
Ishimaru sat curled in the showers for a few minutes, trying to process the events that had just took place. Maybe prison wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
